Apocalypse
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: What happens when the world is at war between the 'pure blooded' humans, and the 'taint blooded Demons' who were infected with a super drug that was meant for the salvation for humanity? All out chaos! Oc contest is open…
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote for Cenobite & ZennoMai for creating such great fictions involving Tribbie and Rade. I truly enjoyed the "Dear Diary" series and really looking forward to the continuation of "Robbie's Journal" as well as "Dear Diary: Jaded" (I believe that's what it's called.) Anyways this idea came from a novel I'm writing in real life and I wanted to get other's opinions while the book is still in its early stages. So without further ado here it is…**

**Title: Apocalypse**

**Time period: 2021 (Post-Apocalyptic)**

**Pairing(s): Robbie & Trina and Robbie & Jade**

**Minor Pairings: Candre (Friendship), Tandre, Bat, Bori (Friendship)**

**Synopsis: What happens when a chemical outbreak infested the airways but only half of the general population was truly infected? Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine are among those who were 'tainted' and were given superhuman abilities. But it's not all that it's cracked up to be…**

**Chapter 1: History**

**Robbie's POV**

Tainted…

Cursed.

Demons…

This is only a few of the things we were labeled as. You see, after the 2016 election, something occurred that would not only affect me and my friends, but the entire world. Once President Harvey was brought into office, he formulated a plan to 'renew' this nation. This 'plan' was nothing more than a hoax. A scam… He didn't want to help us, he wanted to control us. And just how did he do it? Through chemical means of course.

He immediately had scientists working on a new experimental drug called G-nome which he claimed would cure all diseases including cancer. The nation rejoiced and was willing participants in the experimental phases of the drug. Unknown to everyone, this was really a brainwashing mechanism created to turn the participants into brain dead 'zombies' who would not only follow orders without question, but literally manufacture a potential army of super humans. There was nothing that could stop Harvey… That is until word got out. One man stood up and declared his immediate resignation. The president didn't take too kindly to this, and had him sentenced to prison for life for fear of exposure.

President Harvey issued a mandatory order stating that all American's had to accept the drug or else face certain death. This is where we come into the story but lets save that for later…

My name is Robbie Shapiro and this is the true story of how the lives of my friends and I changed without warning….

**I truly hope I have your interests piqued with this prologue chapter. Also I will be accepting OC's for minor or major characters just send the following info in either a review or PM.**

**Name (Full):**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Human or Demon:**

**Appearance (Human/Demon):**

**Ability (only one):**

**Favorite Victorious Character (2):**

**Personality:**

**Any attraction? If so then to whom:**

**What makes you feel that your character should be in this fiction?**

**Finally, are you willing for your character to be a villain or killer?**

**Review and Message me Asap because Im only accepting a handful of characters to add to this including my own.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

**Thank you all for the Oc applications. I love the ones that were sent and I will use these only for now unless some other incredible applications are sent in... I love having villain oc as it gives me a new challenge to work with. Also if you have any details that you would like to add, then just send me a pm message letting me know what you would like to see happen or like give me a brief or extended back story on your character(s)**

**Travis Coltrane Thomas  
Nathaniel James Cladwell  
Vivian Pierce  
Kallen Frost "Kal"  
Amelia "Amy" Kallie Jacobs  
Phoebe "Fee" Marina Rodnick  
Avery Chandler**

**Congrats and the oc contest will stay open until after chapter 4... By that time I should already have the remainder of the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

Sometimes, knowing the truth isnt always the best thing...

This was the case of Travis Thomas & Trina Vega who were now running in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. These two seemingly unknown individuals had one thing in common. They both wanted freedom...

"Come on! They're gaining on us!" The African-American male pulled the latina girl forcefully trying to create some distance between them and their pursuers.

Suddenly bright lights erupted all around them nearly blinding the two. Trina shielded her eyes by nervously clutching onto Travis's jacket, or should we say the jacket that he claimed from an unfortunate guard who was stupid enough to be in their way.

"Attention, subjects 356-K89 (Travis) and 825-8GT (Trina)! Surrender yourselves now or be annihilated!" a military personel's voice boomed through a megaphone.

Holding tighter, Trina began to sob quietly into her partner's chest when she heard a soothing voice in her ear.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded letting out a small whimper in the process. "Then get down and dont run, okay?"

This time she stared at him seeing his chocolate brown eyes shift into a dark shade of yellow. The next thing she knew, she heard a low growl that vibrated through his chest. His teeth were now fangs and his finger nails were now sharpened claws. She complied to the order given to her and dropped down low unable to fathom what her fellow test subject.

"I'll ask this once..." he spoke. "...Why are you so interested in us when you have thousands, no, millions of test subjects that are still in captivity?"

Suddenly the group of soldiers broke formation allowing a rather large man whose uniform was decorated in medals and honors of wars of years past. His face was stern and focused. His stature brought to even the most rebellious of men a certain degree of respect towards him. The wrinkles of old age were barely visible but his ash white hair was enough for Travis to know that this fellow was indeed a veteran of combat. Finally, the last detail he noticed was a large slash that ran across the left side of the man's face from the forehead to his neck.

"I am General Colton of the Dept of Demon Retrieval unit..." The air seemed to get a little chillier after he spoke his name. "... It is mandatory that you come quietly and cooperatively or else be executed as traitors to the U.S."

The next sound to be heard caused everyone to experience a great degree of mixed emotions. Travis let out a resounding chuckle that turned into an explosive laugh. Trina laid on the ground in confusion, wondering what was going on? The multitude of soldiers were astonished at the defiance being exhibited while the general's face was beet red in anger. The men trembled as their superior gritted his teeth; his clenched fists were bleach white.

"How dare you make a mockery of me! No demon has a right to speak to me that way! Now you and that thing on the ground better listen to-"

Red liquid flowed out like a raging river from the neck of the General who was gasping for air. This however was impossible due to the fact that his neck was impaled by Travis's hand.

"Im tired of your voice, old man..." he whispered with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "...it's time I sent you on a much needed vacation... PERMANENTLY!"

Trina looked on in a mix of astonishment and horror at the display being witnessed. She watched as the decorated war hero's body plopped on the ground in a sickening thud. She barely managed to get on her feet when reality hit her again. The click of a rifle was heard behind her head. She had completely forgotten that the other soldiers were still here. Tears threatened to pour out of her hazel eyes when she let out a frightening shriek. The ground shifted under the men, as tree root exploded from beneath the ground engulfing nearly everything in sight. The only one who didnt get caught in the crossfire was Travis who had narrowly dodge every bit of folliage that came at him and was now hugging the hysterical young girl.

"Trina... Please... Control your emotions." he whispered.

Apparently, this had a powerful effect because her glowing gray eyes faded back to the hazel orbs that were just there before. Once she had regained her senses she surveyed the carnage that surrounded them both. Nearly all the men were impaled by tree roots or were sliced to bits by the razor sharp thorns of the flowers that entangled the bodies. The remaining survivors were fortunate enough to only be severly injured and bound by the tree limbs.

"Did... I do this?" she whispered hoping that this was all a bad dream only to recieve a sad nod. "...wow guess my voice really is horrible..."

Travis hugged her tighter as she wrapped her arms around his waist in response.

"No... because of your voice, you just saved us both silly..." he pulled away flashing a smile at her revealing his canines. "Now lets get out of here before more backup shows up... We got an old friend to see in the next district. We need to tell Jade the truth about the President..."

Nodding in agreement, Trina took his hand and the two disappeared into the night leaving behind the sickening sight of bloodshed and rage and the nausiating smell of blood and guts in the atmosphere.

But... Unbeknownst to the pair, two sets of eyes were firmly fixed on them. One was a dark skinned young man who's long dreadlocks flowed in the wind (despite the fact that he himself was the reason for it doing so). The other was a young woman who was barely clinging to life after the vicious attack on her and the other military guards. Her bloodied frame was weakening but the hatred and anger somehow managed to keep her alive.

"D-Damn Demons..."

* * *

Robbie and Cat sat in their room enjoying the peace and tranquility that had been so rare for them the last few days. The once bubbly red head was now a serious and determined fighting machine. She was currently going over the plans for another rescue mission when Andre popped in through the window.

"Gaah! What the heck dre?" the boy with glasses clutched his chest with a bewildered look on his face.

Andre smirked then gazed over at the red head. "Sorry but I just got back from the late night mission and felt it unneccessary to use the door." he joked earning a glare from Robbie. "But seriously... i just found two more escapees who are headed to this town and they both are incredibly strong..."

"How strong?" Cat finally looked up from the map.

Andre took a deep breath then proceeded to continue.

"They killed the entire 1st division of the Demon Retrieval Unit... Including General Colton..."

Robbie and Cat both faced each other with a look of pure shock at this revelation. Then the former of the two smirked an evil smirk.

"All according to plan..."

**I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing! Kenshinfox has left the building!**


End file.
